Personal computers have become mainstream computing devices for the past two decades. One of the core components of a personal computer whether desktop or laptop is a mother board, which is the central or primary circuit board providing attachment points for one or more of the following: processor (CPU), graphics card, sound card, hard disk drive controller, memory (Random Access Memory (RAM), Read-Only Memory (ROM)), and other external devices. Traditionally, hard disk drives have been used as data storage in a computing device. With advance of non-volatile memory (e.g., flash memory), some attempts have been made to use non-volatile memory as the data storage.
Advantages of using non-volatile memory as data storage over hard disk drive are as follows:
(1) No moving parts;
(2) No noise or vibration caused by the moving parts;
(3) Higher shock resistance;
(4) Faster startup (i.e., no need to wait for spin-up to steady state);
(5) Faster random access;
(6) Faster boot and application launch time;
(7) Lower read and write latency (i.e., seek time);
Non-volatile memory (NVM) modules are generally manufactured in two stages by two manufacturers: a memory chip maker and a memory module assembler. The memory chip maker (e.g., fab or foundry) makes NMV chips or integrated circuits first. Then memory module manufacturers use the NVM chips to make NVM modules. Traditionally, NVM chips are tested by memory chip makers to guarantee certain level of quality, such that memory module manufacturers can confidently use the tested NVM chips to assemble NVM modules. To ensure the quality of the NVM modules assembled, the memory module manufacturers must conduct a series of tests.
However, testing NVM modules in mass quantity is a challenging problem. For example, just assembled NVM modules generally contain blank NVM chips, which are not accessible by users. There may also be different types of NVM chips from different chip manufacturers.
Therefore it would be desirable to provide efficient and effective systems and methods of testing non-volatile memory modules in mass quantity by a memory module assembler.